


旁观者

by Joylee1895



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 19:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joylee1895/pseuds/Joylee1895
Summary: *423三角  主43兄妹骨科*3性转





	旁观者

*

徐一宁两周前刚结完婚，是场有名无实的联姻，对象是焉嘉。他名义上的老婆焉嘉，说起来他也是很早就见过的

他俩读的同一所重点高中，焉嘉成绩好，当过年级代表上台演讲，凑巧的是，徐一宁也当过，两个人轮流在大会上对着全校师生背诵自己早已准备好的稿子

徐一宁又刚好对那个场景印象深刻，焉嘉齐肩的短发和垂到膝盖的校服短裙随着风微微摆动，脸上没有表情皮肤白到发光，浑身漫着生人勿近的冷气

当她发表完下台时，不小心与徐一宁撞了一下，她只抬头淡淡暼了他一眼，徐一宁却不由自主摸了下心口的位置仿佛刚刚被撞到的是这里

实际上两个人一直到毕业也没有任何交集，徐一宁选择出国留学，听说焉嘉留在本市的大学念书

但他们现在有了交集，甚至结了婚

是夏之光先来找他的，老爷子病重，集团动荡董事会闹事股东撤资，夏之光找他谈两家合作度过难关，用他妹妹做筹码

徐一宁答应了，根本没想多久，婚礼筹备的非常迅速，徐一宁只在婚前和焉嘉见过匆匆一面，只来得及试了一次礼服，连婚纱照也是在换几套礼服过程拍的

焉嘉比以前更漂亮了，依旧白的发光，那股生人勿近的冷气却少了点，更爱笑了

夏之光全程陪同，杵在摄影师后面盯着相机一步不挪，焉嘉每换一件礼服他都笑着说好看，徐一宁搓着手紧张，确实漂亮，漂亮的不真实。夏之光把焉嘉送过来又接回去，留徐一宁站在工作室门口望着他们的车开远

婚礼那天请了他们圈子里几乎所有人，相当于昭告天下他们两家联姻

徐一宁那天没喝多少，仅仅是搂着焉嘉敬了几桌长辈和重要客户，也没什么人敢灌徐少爷酒，反倒夏之光喝的烂醉，说妹妹找到个好归宿他很高兴，徐一宁让人扶着大舅哥直接到楼上酒店开个房睡

新婚夜没行周公之礼，是徐一宁坚持的，他对着焉嘉掏心，他尊重焉嘉，他们两个还没好好认识过彼此，这事不急，可以慢慢来

焉嘉正准备卸妆去洗澡，听他这样说愣了下就点点头

婚后焉嘉还是住在自己家那栋别墅里，反倒是徐一宁搬进来，住在另一间房间，第二天早上夏之光起早去跑步，看到徐一宁从另一间房出来，他挑了挑眉，嘴角有丝奇异的笑

徐一宁笑着向他问好，他一向习惯早起，于是和夏之光一起去跑步，两个人沿着别墅区慢慢跑，徐一宁人看着瘦，体力倒不错

两个人跑步回来焉嘉已经起了，在餐桌前吃早餐，穿着一件丝质长袍睡衣，因为翘着脚露了大半皮肤出来，叉开到大腿

夏之光暼她一眼就三步并两步上楼去冲澡，徐一宁也去厨房端早餐坐在焉嘉对面吃，“昨晚睡的好吗？”

焉嘉眼睛滴溜溜转了一圈，弯了弯眼睛说挺好的，她认床，只在家里睡的着

徐一宁点点头，阿姨煮的粥不错，他很快喝完一碗，正打算再盛一碗，眼睛暼到焉嘉锁骨的地方有块红印

“你被蚊子咬了吗？这儿。”徐一宁指着锁骨处

焉嘉闻言抓了抓那处地方，嘟着嘴说昨天白天窗户开着，飞了不少蚊子进来，快咬死她了

夏之光穿着齐整的西装下楼，打断了他们的对话，焉嘉先开口撒娇说自己昨天被蚊子咬了，好痒，夏之光意味深长的看她一眼，说哥哥那儿有药膏你等会儿拿去抹上

徐一宁当时只在心里感叹他们兄妹感情真好

觉得这对兄妹不对劲是在一周后，徐一宁有份文件落在房间里，回别墅拿，在焉嘉房门口听到些很奇怪的声音，似哭似笑

徐一宁皱着眉头仔细听了一会儿，他心里有个想法但是不肯确认，等在走廊角落里想看到底是谁在房间里，半个小时后，却是夏之光从焉嘉的房间里出来，边走边系领带整理西装，快速下楼离开

徐一宁去敲焉嘉的房门，开门的焉嘉一副恹恹欲睡的样子，揪着睡衣领子，问他有什么事吗，徐一宁想开口问又觉得问不出口，他们是亲兄妹啊，话在嘴里过了一圈，问成晚饭想吃什么，焉嘉来了点精神，报了好几样，徐一宁一一记下，焉嘉凑过去亲了他一口马上把门关上，留徐一宁呆在原地

徐一宁和焉嘉上床是焉嘉主动的，跨坐在他身上捧着他的脸，眼里水润润，说你能不能只爱我一个人只看着我一个，徐一宁很认真的看着她说，我一直都只喜欢你一个，焉嘉马上感动的抱住他，扑在他身上

第二天早上起来徐一宁和焉嘉一起下楼吃早餐，夏之光已经西装革履穿戴整齐，只是脸色不好，徐一宁问他是不是没睡好，夏之光还没回答，焉嘉就开口说她要和徐一宁回徐家住，毕竟结婚了不能老住在娘家

夏之光低声笑了一下，徐一宁却觉得他其实很生气，突然脑子里闪过前两天在走廊上看到的一幕，夏之光和焉嘉兄妹俩在吵架

“你脖子上是怎么回事？你是不是又在外面拈花惹草了？！”

“这只是逢场作戏，我每天为公司忙前忙后，到处应酬，累的快死了我的好妹妹。”

接下去是一声巨大的关门声

夏之光笑完，放下勺子擦了擦嘴巴，说那正好，把你的房间收拾出来让你未来嫂子住

徐一宁下意识转头看向焉嘉，焉嘉咬牙捏着餐桌布猛的掀了下来，桌上地上一片狼藉，徐一宁马上搂着焉嘉躲开，瞪大眼睛对这个场面不知道该作何反应

夏之光好整以暇的坐着，还拿出丝巾擦了擦手，抬头问焉嘉什么时候搬出去他好找人来收拾

焉嘉眼睛都红了，挣开徐一宁的怀抱，跑上楼去了，夏之光又转头和徐一宁说让他先去公司，他看着阿姨把这里整理好再走，徐一宁看了眼楼上的方向还是点点头

晚上从公司回来，整个别墅都没有开灯，一眼望过去一片漆黑仿佛能遮住所有不堪的不能放到光照里的事情

徐一宁慢慢走进别墅，他不知道焉嘉和夏之光在不在家，但他还是不由自主走向焉嘉的房间，房门没有锁，他一下就拧开了，屋里光线昏暗，他只能隐约看到阳台上有人

焉嘉房间里的阳台上有个很大的藤制吊椅，夏之光坐进吊椅里，焉嘉坐在他腿上缩在他怀里，夏之光搂着她，两个人静静的一直没说话

徐一宁终于恍然大悟，原来他一直是他们兄妹俩的旁观者，从始至终都是他们之间的路人

徐一宁在楼下的沙发上坐了一夜，到天亮时，才猛的反应过来，他该走了，于是摘下自己手指上的那枚戒指，放在餐桌上，最后望了一眼楼上的方向转身离开

*

end


End file.
